Chrysanthèmes
by Taouret
Summary: Nouveau Leader Suprême, Kylo Ren se sent plus seul que jamais. Perdu dans une situation où il s'est lui-même jeté, il n'a d'autre choix que de tenter de s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Surtout lorsque Hux est bien déterminé à le faire chuter de son trône et que la Force, toujours aussi joueuse, a décidé qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui et Rey. /Reylo & FinnRose/
1. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I : frappez un roquet et il reviendra vous mordre les mollets**

Toute sa vie, Armitage Hux s'était vu rabaisser par son entourage. Enfin déjà, son statut de fils bâtard et son apparence malingre avaient fait de lui un sujet de moqueries et de brimades. Son père, Brendol, n'en avait que faire : lui-même détestait son enfant. S'il avait eu une autre descendance, il aurait volontiers jeté le petit et sa mère à la rue. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait donc eu la _bonté_ de le garder. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de lui mener la vie dure.

Toujours est-il qu'Armitage n'avait pas grandi dans ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un environnement stable : entre son père, les enfants tueurs élevés par celui-ci et les autres membres du naissant Premier Ordre, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il devienne _quelqu'un de_ _bien_. Par chance, cela ne lui avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit puisque personne ne lui avait appris différemment.

La seule chose qui le conduisait sans faille était l'ambition. Grimper plus haut dans la hiérarchie dans l'organisation à laquelle il avait dédié sa vie : le Premier Ordre. Et l'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir réussi. Se rendre indispensable dans la formation des Stormtroopers n'avait été que la première étape de son plan de conquête.

Se débarrasser de son père avec l'aide de Phasma avait été également particulièrement satisfaisant. Il pouvait sentir le coin de ses lèvres se retrousser, en un rictus qui se voulait un sourire, rien que d'y penser. Et toutes les douleurs que son géniteur avait sans doute ressenties dans son agonie n'étaient que la cerise sur le gâteau.

Alors vraiment, _vraiment_ , il n'y avait rien de plus horripilant pour lui que de voir cet homme-enfant capricieux de Kylo Ren s'attribuer lui-même le trône de feu Snoke. Et ce n'était pas parce que l'utilisateur du Côté Obscur l'avait allègrement maltraité physiquement qu'il allait devenir docile. C'était même l'inverse. Hux en avait vu d'autres. Et il était très patient. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudrait, il viendrait à bout à son ennemi le plus direct. De toute façon, connaissant celui-ci, cela ne risquait pas de mettre longtemps : il parvenait très bien à se saboter lui-même.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Kylo Ren avait réussi à faire durant la bataille sur Crait, c'était prouver son incompétence en tant que leader. Faire passer ses intérêts personnels avant ceux de l'organisation avait toujours été quelque chose que l'ancien apprenti de Snoke avait tendance à faire. Cela n'avait pas manqué cette fois-ci avec son oncle et la Résistance. Devant une bonne partie des hauts officiers de commandements. Tout ça pour perdre.

Si cela ne leur avait pas fait de la mauvaise publicité il en aurait pleuré de joie : Hux avait tellement moins de travail à faire avec un opposant pareil.

Mais ce à quoi il s'employait maintenant, c'était de trouver quelque chose afin de faire passer Kylo pour un traitre à l'organisation. Et il avait le moyen parfait dans sa manche : la mort du Leader Suprême. Il n'avait jamais cru un seul instant que l'utilisateur du Côté Obscur lui avait dit la vérité concernant celle-ci.

La pilleuse d'épave novice ? Tuer le Leader Suprême et la Garde Prétorienne tout en mettant Kylo hors combat ? Il ne fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un imbécile. L'unique explication qui lui semblait logique était une alliance avec cette fille, Rey, qui aurait mal tourné, mais pas avant qu'ils aient commis leur forfait.

Le tout était maintenant de trouver des preuves pour le confirmer.

Par chance, il avait toujours pris soin d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec les services de surveillance du Premier Ordre. Un de ses membres devait bien avoir récupéré les informations relatives au Supremacy. Il fallait juste mettre la main dessus.

Hux, installé dans son bureau sur le Finalizer, fit défiler du bout du doigt la liste présente sur son holopad. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage maladif : les jours du nouveau Suprême Leader étaient maintenant comptés.

* * *

De toutes les choses que Kylo détestait dans cette galaxie, et l'on pouvait dire qu'il y en avait, le mensonge, la manipulation et la trahison étaient ceux qu'il supportait le moins. Sans doute parce qu'avoir vécu constamment sous leur gouverne depuis presque trente ans lui avait fait faire une overdose.

Alors, il n'était pas bien compliqué de deviner l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune Suprême Leader après avoir une nouvelle fois expérimenté les trois de la part de la personne qu'il pensait différente. De la part de celle qu'il avait considérée, ne serait-ce que pendant un bref instant, comme son âme sœur.

Lorsqu'elle avait fermé la porte du Faucon Millénium devant lui la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était senti misérable. Par chance, il avait vite retrouvé ses bonnes habitudes. Après le répétitif moment où il se détestait, Kylo était de nouveau retombé dans ce qui était le plus facile pour lui à gérer : la colère. Simple, mais efficace.

Colère contre la personne qui l'avait manipulé afin qu'il tue son maître pour elle.

Colère contre la personne qui lui avait menti en lui faisant croire qu'elle allait accepter son offre.

Colère contre la personne qui l'avait trahi en l'attaquant alors qu'il n'avait esquissé aucune agressivité face à elle.

Kylo avait cette terrible tendance à voir tous les événements sous un angle particulièrement pessimiste, négatif. Sans doute parce que c'était ce que lui avait appris la voix dans sa tête toute sa vie durant.

C'était pour ces _excellentes_ raisons qu'il avait tout bonnement décidé de l'ignorer lorsqu'elle avait pointé le bout de son nez à travers le lien trois semaines plus tôt, soit deux après leur dernière rencontre. Et aussi à cet instant. Si les premières fois, Rey était également restée dans son coin le temps que cela passe, ce n'était pas le cas ici :

« Tu comptes ne plus jamais me parler ? »

C'était dur de ne pas réagir à ses mots. De ne pas se retourner pour la voir. Mais buté comme il était, il préférait mille fois se concentrer sur les rapports de construction des nouveaux TIE-fighters. Ceux-ci devaient plus se rapprocher du sien, être plus performants et plus sécurisés que les anciens sans pour autant perdre de leur vitesse.

« De nous deux, je devrais être celle en colère ! Je devrais être celle qui ne te parle pas : tu as voulu nous détruire. Tu es la cause de la disparition de Luke. »

Oh, il n'allait certainement pas pleurer le vieil homme : des deux, c'était lui qui avait commencé. Peu lui importait qu'il soit mort : tant qu'il ne revenait pas le hanter, tout allait bien. Kylo avait enfin eu sa vengeance et il en était _heureux_. Ce traitre qui ne lui avait laissé aucune chance n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Après tout, il avait été le créateur de sa propre perte.

« Très bien ! Reste tout seul si ça te plaît ! cracha Rey qui perdait, une nouvelle fois, patience. Tu as déjà fait ton choix. »

C'était étonnant de constater à quel point ces rapports pouvaient comporter de détails fascinants. Kylo ne pouvait vraiment pas en détacher ses yeux. Il était même sur le point de se décider à siffloter afin de continuer à faire illusion (il avait toujours été un _excellent_ comédien) lorsque ce qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs minutes se produisit : la jeune Jedi disparut.

La Force était pour une fois miséricordieuse et avait accepté d'abréger son supplice. Dont elle était à l'origine.

Pendant un instant, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne lui revint en mémoire. Kylo se donna mentalement une claque : il n'était plus un enfant. Le nouveau Leader Suprême n'avait que faire de l'approbation d'une pilleuse d'épaves. Certainement pas.

 _Elle t'a trahi. Elle ne compte pas. Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi. Tu peux te débrouiller tout seul. Tu n'as besoin de personne._

Les TIE-fighters étaient définitivement plus intéressants.

* * *

Rey se retenait de hurler. Cela arrivait souvent ce moment.

D'abord parce que le grand imbécile Kylo Ren, le superbe idiot Ben Solo osait l'ignorer.

Au début, elle en avait été heureuse : elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer en contact de sitôt avec lui. Mais ce comportement qui ressemblait fort à un « tout est de ta faute » commençait à lui taper sur le système. D'autant plus que la jeune femme voyait venir un sentiment de culpabilité qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher : elle avait fait ce qui était juste. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle voulait : sauver ses amis. Si Ben n'avait pas accepté de la suivre, ce n'était pas son problème. Après, avec le recul, si c'était à refaire, elle n'aurait sans doute pas récupéré son sabre laser ainsi. Cela n'avait pas peut-être pas été la méthode la plus subtile. Cependant, ce qui était fait était fait. Il n'y avait plus moyen de revenir en arrière et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur ses décisions.

La deuxième raison à son état actuel était tout autre, mais un peu en lien : après tout, Kylo Ren semblait être la source de tous ses ennuis depuis un petit moment. Lorsqu'elle avait signé pour rentrer dans la Résistance, qu'ils envisageaient maintenant de rebaptiser « Rébellion » dans un souci d'originalité, elle ne l'avait pas fait pour tourner des clips de propagande.

Cette idée de jouer le rôle de la jeune Jedi prête à vaincre la tyrannie du maléfique Premier Ordre lui posait problème. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas lutter contre eux, c'était simplement que mentir n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Derrière le masque de fille dynamique et combattante, le doute et les remords la prenaient petit à petit à la gorge. Même si elle les repoussait au plus profond d'elle-même en espérant les oublier. Le déni avait toujours fait des merveilles, c'était bien connu.

Mais toujours est-il que le mélange « apparition de Kylo » et « notification sur son holopad l'informant qu'on voulait qu'elle vienne aider Poe » ne lui plaisait pas du tout. _Du tout_.

Les livres sacrés des Jedi étaient dispersés sur son lit. Elle n'y fit pas attention et sortit de sa chambre. Étudier était quelque chose que Rey appréciait, mais ces écrits étaient véritablement ennuyeux. En particulier parce qu'ils traitaient pour beaucoup de notions qui ne lui étaient pas utiles ou qui étaient tout du moins indéchiffrables. Le pire étant ce long passage sur les lunes et les planètes qui semblaient indiquer que tout ceci provenait d'une époque antérieure aux voyages en vitesse-lumière.

Pas vraiment des choses à l'ordre du jour.

Rey se retrouvait donc sans professeur, sans moyen d'apprendre la Force. Toute seule. Même Luke, aussi mauvais pédagogue avait-il été, aurait fait l'affaire. Surtout lorsque la jeune femme devait faire illusion face à un parterre de monde avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs de la base de Hoth (aux grands maux, les grands remèdes : autant réutiliser les antiquités), elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Rose.

La mécanicienne s'était réveillée deux semaines plus tôt, toujours sonnée par ce qui lui était arrivé, mais bien en vie. Aucune séquelle n'était à déplorer, heureusement pour elle. Rey l'appréciait beaucoup, elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment, néanmoins le courant passait entre elles. C'était peut-être parce que Rose semblait être la seule à soupçonner que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune Jedi surprenait parfois certains regards inquiets de sa part. Par chance, cela n'était jamais allé plus loin.

Sans cela, elle se trouvait plutôt bonne comédienne, notamment avec Finn. Cependant, elle sentait curieusement déplacée par rapport à eux : elle n'était pas vraiment dans un état d'esprit de « lutte ». Ce n'était pas pour « le plus grand bien » qu'elle était là : c'était pour ses amis. Cela venait sans doute de leur expérience différente avec l'ennemi.

« Poe t'a appelée, toi aussi ? demanda Rey, quelque peu surprise. »

La mécanicienne n'était généralement pas appelée lorsque la machine à propagande se mettait en marche, à l'inverse de Rey ou Finn : leur statut de héros officiel de l'organisation aidait à ça.

« Oui… Tu as une idée de la raison ? Les autres ont été convoqués aussi. »

Rey avait effectivement maintenant quelques suspicions différentes de ses premières. Et ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles en perspective.

L'état de santé de la Générale Organa s'était de beaucoup dégradé après leur fuite de Crait. Entre le séjour dans l'espace, la mort de Luke et l'accès au titre de Leader Suprême de son fils, il n'était pas étonnant que Leia soit fatiguée de toute cette lutte. La guerre entre les différentes générations de Skywalker durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps avant que Poe ne la remplace, tout du moins pour un moment.

C'était pour cette raison que la jeune femme soupçonnait que chacun des membres de la Résistance restants ait été invité.

Au moins, il ne s'agissait pas de poser pour de nouveaux holo prêts à être postés sur l'holonet. Mieux valait voir le verre à moitié plein qu'à moitié vide dans ces circonstances peu réjouissantes.

Néanmoins, elle préféra se taire et se contenta de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait rien de plus dans le message. »

Rey avait encore quelques progrès à faire pour sa mission « je me sociabilise afin de faire illusion ».


	2. Chapitre II

**N.D.A. : Hello there ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre sept jours après le premier. Pour ceux qui me suivent sur d'autres histoires, on peut dire que c'est un petit miracle ! Déjà, merci pour l'accueil qu'a reçu cette fic qui fait toujours plaisir. Sinon, avant de passer aux réponses aux reviews, je voudrais vous signaler que cette histoire est également sur Wattpad (sous le pseudonyme de Phytine ; passer me faire un petit coucou si vous êtes aussi dessus, c'est toujours un plaisir que de discuter) et vous pouvez également me trouver sur Tumblr (c'est un Reylo blog hein) avec le même pseudo que sur Wattpad. Donc, si ça vous branche, vous savez où me trouver ! (Je suis bien plus sur ces deux sites qu'ici !)**

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 _ **Ange**_ **:** c'est un plaisir que de revoir quelqu'un qui me suivait avec Korrigane ! ça va faire presque deux ans quand même... Contente que ce début te plaise. La rivalité entre Hux et Kylo est toujours plaisante à voir, surtout quand on sait que Hux est, à l'inverse de Kylo, quelqu'un de patient et qui agit plutôt dans l'ombre. Pas le genre à piquer une crise comme Kylo. Oh moi je n'ai pas trouvé 2h30 long ! J'ai beaucoup aimé le film. Je n'ai pas été si surprise excepté par la mort de Luke et Renperor. Le premier parce que je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient le cran de le tuer, le deuxième parce que c'est le genre de choses qu'on trouve en fanfic. J'ai été extrêmement satisfaite aussi de voir qu'ils aient eu le cran de faire tomber amoureux (en gros) Rey et Kylo alors que Kylo est toujours "méchant". ça m'a beaucoup plu. Je n'aime par contre toujours pas Poe et j'étais quelque peu déçu que ce qu'a fait Snoke à Kylo ne soit pas plus explicitement dit, ne serait-ce que pour l'audience générale qui ne sait pas forcément. J'avoue que j'aime bien le premier ending de Code Geass moi et les autres je ne les connais pas : ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas regardé d'anime. Manque de temps malheureusement. Le dernier que j'ai regardé c'est Yuri On Ice et ça m'a bien plu.

 _ **Oel**_ : merci pour ce commentaire et voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !

 _ **Morgane :**_ J'avoue que j'essaye de respecter le caractère des personnages dans le cas de fanfics In Universe mais ce n'est pas facile. En particulier Kylo qui a une tendance à alterner entre repousser ceux qu'il aime/chercher à les détruire et s'y accrocher désespérément (ce qu'il a fait à la mort de Snoke/quand il a découvert le Force Bond : il a tout reporté sur Rey puis sur le pouvoir parce qu'il a besoin de quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher), donc ce n'est pas facile de prévoir sa manière de réagir ! Dans tous les cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre II : le mensonge n'est jamais bon, mais le silence non plus**

Poe avait véritablement pris la tête de la Résistance. Ce n'était pas encore officiel à cet instant, mais la manière dont il se tenait, au milieu de la salle de commandement, voulait tout dire. Leia était bien présente, mais plus en retrait, assise sur une chaise près de lui. Elle ne se séparait plus de sa canne maintenant. Son corps ne s'était toujours pas remis et ne se remettrait peut-être jamais. À moins que ce ne soit son cœur qui soit brisé. Rey ne souhaitait pas le savoir.

Elle se concentra donc sur Poe. La situation ne la dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru que certains étaient sur le point de lui demander de le faire. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était connue pour sa compétence en matière de direction de troupes, c'était plutôt que l'aura d'héroïsme, dont elle était maintenant parée dans l'esprit des gens, faisait beaucoup d'effet.

Par chance, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Comment aurait-elle pu diriger quoique ce soit quand elle était incapable de diriger son propre cœur ? La Résistance avait besoin de se renforcer, pas de s'affaiblir.

Lorsque Poe croisa son regard, il lui fit un petit sourire. Elle le lui rendit puis adressa un signe de la main à Finn, qui était non loin. Le rejoignant en compagnie de Rose, elle se rendit compte que son ami semblait bien plus sûr de lui qu'auparavant. La détermination brillait dans ses yeux : il avait trouvé sa place, son objectif.

« Rose, Rey… lança-t-il pour les saluer.

\- Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? répliqua Rose.

\- Un peu des deux, mais pas de quoi véritablement s'inquiéter. Poe va tout expliquer. Quand tout le monde sera arrivé. »

Et cela ne mit pas longtemps : ils étaient maintenant si peu. Le cœur de Rey se serra : si Ben avait fait cesser l'attaque comme elle lui avait demandé, il n'y aurait pas eu autant de pertes. Surtout parmi les figures connues du combat. La nouvelle génération de leaders avait dû prendre la relève bien plus tôt que prévu.

« Bien, nous sommes tous réunis il me semble, donc nous allons pouvoir commencer, clama le meilleur pilote de la Résistance. »

Les quelques personnes qui parlaient encore se turent. Ce fut Leia qui prit la parole :

« Je pense que vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, mais le Capitaine Dameron m'a plus ou moins remplacée depuis quelque temps. La situation étant ce qu'elle est, nous avons décidé de prolonger cet état de fait et de le rendre même officiel : à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui se trouve à la tête de la Résistance. »

Un murmure angoissé s'éleva dans la petite assemblée. Personne n'était véritablement surpris par cette décision, tout le monde avait remarqué à quel point Leia Organa paraissait avoir vieilli d'un coup de plusieurs années après la mort de son frère. Pour autant, son visage était ici serein, comme si elle avait accepté la réalité de son déclin. Rey ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qui était le pire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, continua-t-elle. Tout va bien se passer. Comme vous le savez déjà, vous pouvez entièrement faire confiance au nouveau Général Dameron. C'est mieux pour nous : j'ai vu la Rébellion, j'ai vu l'Empire tomber. Il est normal que je passe le flambeau. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne serai plus présente à vos côtés, simplement plus en tant que générale. »

 _Ce qu'elle ne dit sans doute pas_ , songea Rey, _c'est qu'après s'être battue contre son père, elle doit se battre contre son fils. Sans son frère. Sans son mari._ Au fond, que restait-il à cette femme excepté la Résistance ? Leia avait beau la considérer celle-ci comme sa famille de substitution, cela ne remplacerait jamais celle qu'elle avait eue. Personne ne pourrait prendre la place de Ben, Luke et Han.

 _Et moi_ _? Est-ce que je me retrouve dans cette situation_ _? Qui pourrait prendre_ sa _place_ _? Est-ce que je voudrais même que quelqu'un d'autre la prenne_ _?_ Voyant ses pensées dériver sur un sujet trop dangereux et, de toute façon, hors de propos, Rey se concentra de nouveau sur Poe.

« Nous nous renforçons de jour en jour et l'aide afflue : nous pourrons bientôt quitter cette base si tout se passe bien, les négociations sont en cours. »

Négociations auxquelles Rey allait finir par devoir participer, elle en était sûre :

« Et nos alliés qui ne sont pas venus à notre secours sur Crait ? remarqua un pilote dans la petite assemblée. Ils nous aident maintenant alors ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il semblerait, aux vues des informations qu'ils ont pu nous fournir, qu'ils n'ont pas pu intervenir comme ils le souhaitaient : la flotte du Premier Ordre disséminée aux quatre coins de la galaxie les a empêchés de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir aujourd'hui, le soutien vient de partout afin de faire triompher la liberté. »

Rey fronça les sourcils pendant un bref instant. Poe ne disait pas la vérité. Ou tout du moins, pas l'entièreté de la vérité. Ce fait la troubla : pourquoi n'était-il pas honnête avec eux, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ? Pour autant, elle se garda bien de faire la moindre réflexion : le nouveau leader n'avait pas besoin de se faire saper son autorité juste quelques minutes après sa proclamation.

Toutefois, elle vit du coin de l'œil, la même expression de doute sur les traits de Rose. Par chance pour Poe, ce ne fut pas le cas des autres personnes présentes. Certains n'étaient évidemment pas totalement dupes, mais mieux valait croire en l'espoir avec la situation aussi précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

* * *

Rose était perplexe. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle pouvait le voir. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir la Force pour s'en rendre compte. Et ça, aussi bien du côté de la nouvelle Jedi que du commandement de la Résistance. La première parce qu'il lui arrivait de parler toute seule, le second pour la simple et bonne raison que cette obstination à garder l'espoir pouvait facilement mener au mensonge.

C'est pour cette raison qu'à la fin de la réunion, la jeune femme suivit, de la manière la plus discrète possible, Rey qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers Poe. Elle avait quelque peu dû semer Finn entre temps et même si ce n'était pas très gentil, c'était pour la bonne cause. Elle se cacha du mieux qu'elle put derrière de hautes caisses qui avaient été entreposées là, faute de meilleure place. Ce couloir menait à un plus grand hangar où les deux héros de la Résistance se trouvaient.

« Pourquoi as-tu menti ?

– À propos de ? répondit Poe, pas le moins du monde gêné.

\- Nos alliés… Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'ont pas pu nous venir en aide, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce qu'ils ne le voulaient pas.

\- Certains oui. D'autres non. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ? »

Rassurant, il plaça sa main sur les épaules de Rey et lui dit :

« On ne peut pas tout dire, Rey. Il faut ménager tout le monde : tout révéler n'est pas une bonne solution. C'est la même chose que pour ta formation de Jedi. Tu penses que les gens nous suivraient avec autant d'enthousiasme ?

\- C'est mentir. C'est de la manipulation.

\- Je préfère mentir pour le bien de tous que de voir le Premier Ordre gagner ! Nous sommes en guerre Rey. Tu as déjà vu à quoi ressemblent nos ennemis. Tu as tué Snoke. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne triomphe pas seulement avec des idéaux. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas une spécialiste dans l'art de gouverner, mais si j'ai bien appris une chose depuis que je suis partie de Jakku, c'est que le mensonge est une bombe à retardement qui finira par exploser à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par-là ?

– Rien du tout. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Si quelqu'un le découvre, comment les gens pourraient-ils continuer à avoir confiance en toi ?

– Écoute, ça va bien se passer tu verras. »

Ce qui surprit Rose, ce fut lorsque le comportement corporel de Rey changea du tout au tout en plein milieu de la conversation. Elle tenta de le cacher tant bien que mal et Poe n'y vit peut-être que du feu, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de la mécanicienne. Être une observatrice extérieure avait ses avantages. La jeune Jedi s'était raidie assez ostensiblement et semblait maintenant très mal à l'aise. Et évitait de manière trop appuyée de regarder au-dessus de l'épaule du nouveau général de la Résistance.

« Non, mais sérieusement ? »

Rose sursauta en entendant une voix s'élever derrière elle. Les deux autres ne la perçurent pas. Elle se retourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec Finn qui arborait un sourire amusé, quoiqu'intrigué. La jeune femme n'avait pas réussi à le semer pour longtemps. Elle aurait bien aimé lui faire part de ses doutes, mais elle craignait qu'il ne la prenne pas au sérieux : après tout Rey et Poe étaient ses amis depuis une plus longue période.

Elle ne savait aussi pas trop ce qu'elle était pour lui. Ils étaient très proches, souvent ensemble, mais amis ? Sans doute pas alors qu'elle l'avait embrassé sur Crait. D'ailleurs depuis qu'elle s'était souvenue qu'il n'avait ni réagi ni répondu à sa tentative, elle se sentait mortifiée rien que d'y repenser. Le silence planait sur cet événement et, à la rigueur, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

« Tu fais dans l'espionnage maintenant ?

– Chut, rétorqua-t-elle alors qu'elle avait quand même l'impression d'être en tort. Je veux écouter ce qu'ils disent !

– Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Avec qui ? Rey ? Poe ?

\- Les deux. Peu importante. »

Ce fut à ce moment que la discussion entre les deux autres se termina. Par chance pour Finn et Rose, Poe ne partit pas dans leur direction, mais dans celle inverse. Ne resta plus que Rey, toute seule. Enfin peut-être pas totalement finalement.

En effet, elle se mit à parler. Au mur. De quoi s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de leur nouvelle lueur d'espoir.

« Est-ce que ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai ? »

Évidemment, personne ne lui répondit. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à converser toute seule.

« Tu crois qu'elle parle à un fantôme ? chuchota Finn qui ne voulait pas interrompre la scène.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Rose. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Luke Skywalker après sa mort, non ?

\- Eh bien c'est peut-être le cas ici. Ça nous aiderait beaucoup. Ce serait une bonne nouvelle. »

Malheureusement pour eux, la suite leur donna tort et remplaça l'espoir par une inquiétude terrible, mais méritée.

« Ah ! Tu as décidé de me parler finalement ? C'est bon ? Tu as fini ta crise ? »

Cela se suivit après une courte pause d'un sarcastique :

« Et tu te permets d'être jaloux en plus ? C'est ridicule. »

Ce n'était définitivement pas Luke Skywalker. Et cela confirmait également que Rose n'avait pas halluciné lorsqu'elle l'avait vu parler toute seule.

« Comment oses-tu ? »

En même temps que cette réponse outrée, Rey leva la main pour frapper dans le vide. Sauf que son bras s'arrêta net. Et qu'à l'endroit où rien ne se trouvait avant, Rose et Finn purent voir apparaître une poigne ferme retenant le poignet de la jeune Jedi. Il était très grand, avec des cheveux noirs. Ses vêtements l'étaient tout autant, mais c'était son expression qui était la plus remarquable : elle était un mélange de désespoir et de colère. Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre pleurer et faire exploser quelque chose.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. Rey ne le remarqua pas, trop absorbée par la situation. Finn la tira brusquement en arrière, mais son regard eu le temps de croiser celui du nouveau venu. Il l'avait vu. Pour autant, son expression resta neutre. Et il n'en fit aucune mention étrangement.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! fulmina Rey qui n'était pas remise de ce qui avait pu lui être dit avant. Si tu crois que tu vas trouver des informations en fixant un couloir, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! »

Il reporta son entière attention sur la jeune femme, dont l'énervement montait petit à petit, devant lui.

« Tu as raison, fais ce qu'il te plaît. Je m'en moque. Mais un conseil : le moment où l'on se verra sur le champ de bataille, n'aie aucune pitié. Je n'en aurai aucune pour une traitresse dans ton genre, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi : c'est toi qui as fait ton choix, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Tu m'as manipulé pour que je tue mon maître. Tu t'es jouée de moi pour parvenir à tes fins. Bravo, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça possible de la part d'une _Jedi_. »

Il n'était pas difficile de sentir le venin mis dans ce dernier mot, comme s'il était la plus grande des insultes. Pour autant, Rey ne se laissa pas atteindre par cette malveillance :

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne m'accuse pas de choses que tu as faites de ton plein gré !

\- Tu m'as obligé à choisir ! »

Rey recula d'un pas comme si elle avait été frappée.

– Et après ça, tu m'as _abandonné_ , cracha-t-il, plein d'amertume mal placée _._ Tu as choisi la Résistance avant moi. Tu ne mérites même pas que je m'intéresse à ton sort. Disparais donc avec eux si tu les aimes tant que ça : je m'en moque. »

Et sur ce, il disparut. Le bras de Rey retomba sur son flanc. Elle inspira profondément. Pendant un instant, les deux espions crurent qu'elle allait les découvrir. Toutefois, la jeune Jedi devait être encore trop secouée pour y faire attention. Ils n'osaient pas faire un mouvement trop sonnés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et d'entendre.

Rey ne mit pas longtemps à partir à grands pas, s'enfonçant dans la base, sans doute pour rejoindre sa chambre.

« Qui est-ce que c'était ? bredouilla Rose. »

Elle avait une petite idée de l'identité de l'homme qui était apparu, mais elle avait besoin d'une confirmation pour vraiment croire à l'impossible. Rose savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Rey, mais à ce point-là… Finn mit quelques secondes à répondre, cherchant sans doute lui aussi à intégrer ce dont il venait d'être témoin :

« Kylo Ren. »


End file.
